<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath the Masks by TheCatsApprentice19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475161">Beneath the Masks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatsApprentice19/pseuds/TheCatsApprentice19'>TheCatsApprentice19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Monologue, Canon Compliant, Cat Noir Monologue, Character Study, Chat Noir Monologue, During Canon, Feel free to use - just comment below, Gen, Monologue, No Spoilers, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatsApprentice19/pseuds/TheCatsApprentice19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"These masks...it's only while literally wearing one that I've realised the power they hold, not just for us superheroes. We all wear 'masks' our entire lives, hiding parts of ourselves in fear of judgement, disappointment, rejection...or to please those around us." An Adrien Agreste monologue adapted and inspired by Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Spoiler-Free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath the Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi internet...it's been a while, hasn't it...</p>
<p>To start things off, I actually performed this monologue back in August of 2019, but a lot has been going on in my life around that time and more significantly since then (mainly preparing for my final year of university and my graduate film), so posting this up here kind of fell to the wayside...until today!</p>
<p>This is the third monologue piece I have written (the other two you can find on my profile - one being for 'Sherlock' and the other for 'Be More Chill'), and for this one, I decided to explore one of my most loved series - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - and my favourite blonde cinnamon-roll Adrien Agreste!</p>
<p>A little bit of "behind the scenes story-time" if anyone is interested - The development of this monologue actually started way back in mid 2018 during a writing trip with some uni friends of mine, as I had originally planned to perform it that at a specific event that year. Unfortunately, that didn't eventuate due to a conflict in my schedule, so it was moved to 2019. This monologue also marked a very personal moment for me, in that it marked two years since I had last performed in the theatre in my hometown (which was also the longest gap between performing there I'd ever had since first stepping onto that stage as a four year old). So, there were a lot of emotions in both writing this monologue, as well as in performing it, as well as a lot of nerves and self-inflicted pressures. I absolutely loved creating and performing this piece, and it came at a time when I was really struggling creatively, as well as with my self-identity - it reminded me why I loved acting and being on stage, and why I need to keep it, and many of my other creative passions, in my life.</p>
<p>Anyway, back to the monologue itself, I wrote this as a piece exploring Adrien's character, dipping into several key aspects of his life, both as Adrien and as Chat Noir, and the struggles and questions he is now facing in managing his duel identities. I also wrote this piece with an audience in mind that isn't familiar with the source material, so some of the more complicated details of the show from more recent seasons are simplified or avoided. And, therefore, the monologue doesn't have any explicit references or spoilers post Season 1, though it can fit within the timeline of those later seasons.</p>
<p>I was always drawn to Adrien's character since I first found the show, and it was really interesting to open up his personality a bit more, as well as express some of the emotions he's starting to show a bit in these more recent episodes and seasons. I also got to try out my cosplay of Adrien for the first time, which was really helpful in fully getting into character (as well as in testing it before its first con run)!</p>
<p>If anyone would like to perform this piece, or has any feedback or constructive criticism (as I am still very new at writing monologues), please feel free to leave a review or PM me.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>~Sophie</p>
<p>P.S. WRH updates are coming...and I mean it this time...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beneath the Masks</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir Monologue</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Inspired by the animated series 'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir', Based on the material by Thomas Astruc and Jeremy Zag</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>Paris' famous teenage superhero protector, imprisoned in his own house...how ironic...</p>
<p>I understand why my father does it. He just wants to keep me safe, to protect me. Especially after my mother...disappeared. After that, my father turned cold, distant. He built a prison around himself, shutting everyone out and pushing everything away...even me. I do everything he asks of me, hoping it will make him happy, make him proud of me, and help us become a family again. But the harder I tried, the unhappier I became. I was sick of being hidden away inside this silver cage, being treated like some sort of collector's item. All I wanted was to be like everyone else, to see the world, have an ordinary life...even the chance to go to an actual school! Was that really too much to ask?</p>
<p>I still can't believe he ended up letting me go. Granted, he's still as strict as ever, but I feel like he's slowly starting to understand me. That one step has opened up so many exciting things for me this past year. Oh, and the whole "gaining a real, 'secret superhero double life'" thing...that was pretty big too...</p>
<p>I still don't really know why I was chosen to become Chat Noir. When I was first given the job, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Everything was happening so fast. All the magical powers, the epic costume, the personally choreographed transformation sequence...I mean, how cool is that?!</p>
<p>When I put on that mask for the first time, no one had any idea who I was supposed to be. No one saw me as the "pretty boy" model, or the pianist, or the perfect son of my fashion designer father...all they saw was this mysterious kid in a black leather catsuit. Who Chat Noir was...was all up to me. And so, I decided to become someone who I'd never be able to be in my own life - me. The real Adrien Agreste. For the first time ever, I could say whatever came to mind, do whatever my heart wanted to. I could be confident, charming, brave, funny... parts of myself I didn't even know were there until I became Chat Noir.</p>
<p>And, of course, becoming Chat Noir is how I met her, the love of my life... Ladybug...</p>
<p>Oh! Even just saying my lady's name makes my heart go all aflutter!</p>
<p>I've never met anyone like her before. From the first time we saved Paris together, I knew that she was special. When I'm fighting alongside her, my spirit grows brighter and my personality flourishes, along with my purr-fect array of puns. She's my partner in fighting crime, my very own lucky charm. I only know the Ladybug who wears the mask - the clever and fearless superhero side of her. Yet I know that whoever she is underneath that mask, I love that girl as well. I admire everything about her, it's no wonder that I fell for her the first time we met...literally...</p>
<p>These masks...it's only while literally wearing one that I've realised the power they hold, not just for us superheroes. We all wear "masks" our entire lives, hiding parts of ourselves in fear of judgement, disappointment, rejection...or to please those around us. A mask lies between the two halves of myself, between the truth and my countless lies. It splits apart two worlds, each struggling for control and constantly intertwining. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep up this whole act, how many secrets it'll take before they completely collide.</p>
<p>There's more at stake than ever now. The villains are getting tougher, faster, and more complex and crazy with their powers. Even those who stand so strongly against fear aren't safe anymore...from those I pass on the streets, the people I go to school with, my friends...even my own family...</p>
<p>My father always told me that he did what he did because the world outside was dangerous, to stop me from getting hurt. Well, he was right. The world IS dangerous. But that world...it's also full of people who are kind, who are willing to stand by your side and fight against that darkness. Who can see and love you for who you are behind all the masks. That world holds so much that I love - Paris, Ladybug, my life as Chat Noir, the many friends that I never thought I would ever deserve, my father...and the memories of my mother. I agreed to defend them the minute I opened that little box and put on the ring inside it.</p>
<p>Whatever happens, whatever the future holds for this city, and for me, I'm going to face it all, head on...with and without the mask.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>